Idiot Moment
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kalau sedang jatuh cinta, seseorang bisa mendadak idiot. Hinata seperti itu. Naruto-nya juga. Menyukai berandalan nomor wahid di sekolah memang harus penuh perjuangan. Dan Hinata berusaha memberikan usaha terbaiknya di hari valentine, memberikan cokelat. Terlalu mainstream? Tidak. Karena ceritanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang dia beri adalah Uzumaki Naruto/AU/RnR yo!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[ Dksfgxo © 2016 ]

AU, SuperOOC, Typo(s), Diksi amburadul! NoEdit.

Romance/Drama

Rated T+

NARUTO x HINATA

~ooOoo~

.

.

Sekolah yang luas, punya banyak tempat persembunyian yang bagus di setiap sudutnya. Ada banyak alasan yang masuk akal untuk pergi kesana. Contohnya saja, yang paling sering; untuk membolos kelas, untuk pergi merokok ataupun bahkan tempat untuk sekedar bercumbu ria.

Dan Hinata ada disana tidak dengan alasan yang sama dengan orang lain pada umumnya. Dia tidak datang dengan salah satu alasan dari opsi paling mainstream itu. Hinata punya tujuan tersendiri kemari, menghabiskan belasan menit yang berharga miliknya hanya untuk alasan yang mungkin saja tidak ada orang lain yang akan mau melakukannya.

Hinata memilih untuk jongkok bersandar pada dinding gedung perlengkapan olahraga di belakangnya. Sambil melamun, dia melihat langit sore yang berpendar berwarna jingga dengan pandangan bosan.

Hinata menghabiskan setengah dari lamunannya hanya untuk menatap langitnya cukup lama, meniup tangannya sesekali untuk meredakan hawa dingin yang mulai menyengati tubuh kecilnya yang hanya berbalut seragam sekolah.

Hinata sedang menunggu.

Menunggu seseorang untuk sekedar memberikannya kotak hadiah kecil yang dia pangku sejak tadi itu.

"Lama sekali..." keluh Hinata, sedikit mendecih sebal. Lalu dia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, kemudian menoleh kebalik tembok gedung perlengkapan yang menjadi sandarannya dan melihat.

Pria yang ditunggunya masih pada keadaan yang sama—sejak yang dia tahu lima belas menit yang lalu. Dengan seorang gadis yang Hinata tidak tahu identitasnya, laki-laki itu memeluk pinggangnya erat dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha untuk menahan rahang gadis itu agar dia bisa terus menggapai bibirnya dalam satu ciuman.

Menontonnya membuat Hinata mendesah keras.

Sampai kapan sih laki-laki itu mau bercumbu?

Langit mulai gelap, dan suhu pun mulai berubah dingin.

Dan lagi, dia dengan bodohnya mau saja menunggu dan kedinginan untuk pria pirang itu.

Si Uzumaki Naruto berandal itu!

Hinata merinding saat tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya dan menggoyahkan keteguhannya. Dia mulai mengeluh kedinginan lagi, lalu semenit kemudian Hinata kembali menengok ke tempat Naruto dan gadis asing itu berciuman.

Dan... masih sama. Melihat mereka yang masih betah pada posisi yang sama sejak tadi membuat Hinata merasa sangat geram.

Dia akhirnya mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

Dan... berhasil.

Naruto menyadarinya!

Meski kerikilnya tidak mengenai Naruto ataupun gadis itu, tapi Hinata bisa melihat jika mata Naruto terbuka dan langsung menangkap keberadaannya.

Hinata buru-buru kembali bersembunyi ke balik tembok.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat akhirnya dia dapat mendengar kedua orang itu sedang berbicara, yang artinya, cumbuan panas mereka akhirnya selesai.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kita tidak jadi ke rumahku?"

"Maaf, aku melupakan sesuatu. Pulanglah lebih dulu."

"Hemm, sayang sekali. Baiklah, aku akan pergi duluan. Sampai nanti, Naruto-kun!"

Dan Hinata bersumpah ingin memuntahkan makan siangnya hari itu ketika harus mendengar nada manja yang digunakan gadis berambut cokelat itu pada Naruto. Bahkan Hinata mulai berpikir kejam bahwa akan bagus jika saja kerikil tadi bisa mengenai setidaknya kepala gadis centil itu.

Hinata terkekeh kecil ketika membayangkan jika saja hal itu benar terjadi.

Tapi kesenangannya tak seberapa lama, saat tanpa disadarinya Naruto sudah ada dihadapannya dengan wajah berbahaya.

Hinata dengan takut-takut menatap Naruto, perlahan Hinata pun memilih berdiri hanya untuk merasa terintimidasi.

Sial. Hinata akhirnya tahu, Naruto dan tembok yang menghapitnya sungguh bukanlah situasi yang bagus.

Apalagi Naruto sekarang memasang wajah tak bersahabat saat menatapnya.

Hinata sampai merinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto sinis, to the point.

Hinata menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba serasa menelan batu, lalu menjawab Naruto perlahan-lahan, "Menunggu...mu?" Nadanya terdengar ragu.

Naruto terus memandang Hinata dengan kejam, seolah dia tidak mau menerima alasan Hinata dan meminta gadis itu untuk memberinya alasan yang lain.

Hinata menyerah, dia pun mulai bersungut dalam hati. Naruto sungguh tidak bisa mentolerir apapun jika itu padanya.

Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku disini ingin memberikanmu ini—" Hinata segera memperlihatkannya sekotak hadiah yang sudah terbungkus cantik itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto melihatnya hadiah itu lama, lalu melirik Hinata dengan isyarat untuk memintanya satu penjelasan yang singkat dan tidak muluk-muluk.

"Cokelat. Hari valentine."

Selesai mengucapkannya, pupus sudah bayangan Hinata untuk memberikan cokelatnya pada Naruto dengan cara malu-malu.

Dalam waktu tiga detik, Naruto segera mengambil alih cokelat itu ke tangannya. Lalu berujar singkat, "Terimakasih."

Dan Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk lesu merasa kecewa karena pengorbanannya menunggu dibalas dengan _fanservice_ yang tidak begitu memuaskan.

Dia pikir, setidaknya Naruto akan tersenyum manis kepadanya setidaknya satu kali seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada gadis-gadis lain.

Tapi nyatanya, sama saja. Naruto tetap dan selalu judes padanya.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Dalam hati dia menyemangati dirinya. Ya, setidaknya Naruto mau menerima cokelatnya dan tidak membuangnya seperti yang ditakutkannya sejak semalam. Harusnya Hinata bersyukur.

Naruto diam dan memperhatikan Hinata lama. Dia tahu kalau Hinata murung karenanya, tapi Naruto tidak bisa menolong apapun untuk itu. Tidak dengan Hinata. "Aku akan pergi." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

Si pirang itu berbalik, hendak melangkah pergi lebih dulu namun lengannya tiba-tiba saja ditangkap, oleh Hinata, tentu saja.

Naruto kali ini bisa melihat, mata Hinata yang menatap bersungguh-sungguh kepadanya.

"Jangan bermain wanita lagi." Ujar Hinata, tanpa hujan tanpa petir.

Dan Naruto hanya mampu mengangkat satu alisnya, kembali menghadap Hinata untuk bisa bicara serius.

"Maksudmu?"

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto menggunakan nada dinginnya pada Hinata. Ah, ini karena kebiasaan.

Hinata langsung menunduk, terlihat sekali dia memikirkan banyak hal, yang tidak penting menurut Naruto. Sebenarnya dia ingin pergi, tapi lengannya yang masih Hinata tahan membuatnya tetap menunggu. Dan sebenarnya lagi, dia bisa saja menghempaskan tangan tak ada kerjaan ini, tapi dia punya banyak alasan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Hinata menatap Naruto lagi, dan safir biru itu juga sudah menunggunya dengan bosan. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia sungguh tak tertarik dengan setiap saran yang hendak Hinata berikan. Ditambah, si pirang itu kini menguap bosan di depan Hinata.

"Jangan bermain perempuan lagi, maksudku... Kau boleh, tapi setidaknya pilih satu. Jangan setiap hari kau ganti... Itu..." Hinata kebingungan untuk memberitahukan alasannya, dia tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik selain mengaku, "...aku bingung sebenarnya yang mana sainganku."

Blush!

Wajah Hinata merah padam. Dia sering berbicara hal yang blak-blakkan pada Naruto, tapi tidak sampai yang sememalukan ini. Tetapi Hinata harus melakukannya, agar dia bisa maju lebih pasti.

"Pfffftt!"

Rasa malu Hinata bertambah berkali lipat saat Naruto terlihat menahan tawanya. Pria itu membuang muka lalu tertawa, sontak membuat Hinata memberengut kesal.

"Kau lucu!" Sela Naruto ditengah tawanya.

Dan Hinata memekik penuh kekesalan, "Aku serius!"

Tapi Naruto masih saja tertawa. Hinata jadi diam dan hanya memperhatikannya dengan wajah marah. Selang beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya berhenti setelah menyadari kalau Hinata benar-benar tidak mau ditertawakan.

"Baiklah... Aku minta maaf." Naruto berdehem untuk mengusir rasa geli saat bayangan wajah Hinata yang lucu tadi kembali melintas, "Tapi kau harus tau. Ini hidupku. Jadi berhentilah mengatur." Tambahnya lagi dengan enteng.

Hinata kembali melempar wajah kesalnya. Tampaknya si gadis Hyuuga hari ini jauh lebih bersikeras daripada yang biasanya. Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak mau menerima alasan Naruto.

"Jika caramu hidup seperti itu, kau perlu diatur!" balas Hinata kukuh.

Wajah jenaka Naruto hilang dalam sedetik ketika dia harus mendengar Hinata merengek dengan wajah memelas tapi tak terbantahkn seperti itu. Membuat Naruto berada dalam perasaan kesal namun tak bisa marah.

Hinata selalu membuatnya seperti ini.

Itu yang Naruto tidak suka.

Gadis yang penuh tuntutan komitmen sepertinya, Naruto sungguh tidak ingin terlibat.

Dia sudah menolak gadis ini beberapa kali, namun Hinata tetap bersikeras sebanyak dan sekeras apapun Naruto menolaknya.

Itulah yang membuat Naruto pusing.

Dia tidak boleh terjebak. Naruto tidak mau dijebak.

Hinata tidak mengendurkan sama sekali cengkramannya pada lengan Naruto, bahkan lebih mempereratnya. Naruto mendesah keras-keras hingga dapat di dengar Hinata.

Hinata bisa merasakan betapa frustasinya Naruto disetiap helaan napas milik pria itu. Tapi Hinata justru senang, tujuannya memang untuk membuat Naruto tertekan lalu menyerah. Meskipun Hinata tahu itu tidak akan mudah.

"Aku pergi makan bersama gadis manapun yang kusuka, untuk bersenang-senang. Kau harusnya tahu."

Dan entah kenapa Naruto masih terus meladeni Hinata meski sebagaimanapun dia tahu gadis itu tidak sedikitpun terlihat berniat memahami cara hidupnya.

Dan benar saja, Hinata balas lebih mengotot lagi, "Kalau begitu alasannya, kau bisa pergi makan denganku ketika kau ingin!"

"Kalau aku ingin pergi bermain?"

"Aku bisa menemanimu juga!"

Kali ini Naruto malah menyeringai, dia berbalik menangkap kedua lengan Hinata dan memojokkannya je tembok.

Hinata yang tak sempat melawan langsung syok berat.

Terlalu dekat!

"Kalau aku ingin mencium perempuan bagaimana? Hm?" Naruto menggunakan intonasi menggoda yang membuat Hinata merinding. Apalagi mata biru Naruto meniliknya dengan tajam, membuat Hinata merasa gugup setengah mati berada dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Tapi dia tetap tidak mau kalah, "Lalu kau bi-bisa m-me-menciumku juga!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, mencoba sekuat mungkin menghindari bayangan wajah Naruto di matanya.

Hinata malu.

Dan lagi, kenapa Naruto harus memasang wajah seserius itu lalu berusaha menghapus jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka?

Hinata yang panik secara refleks membuang wajahnya kesamping dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Jantungnya bertalu dan dalam sekejap Hinata merasa pusing dengan Naruto yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Terlalu dekat...

Hingga tanpa di sadarinya dirinya telah terpojok diantara kungkungan tangan dan tubuh Naruto.

Seketika Hinata merasa panas dingin setelah menyadarinya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto berucap, terlalu dekat hingga Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas pria itu menerpa pipi kirinya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat, entah kenapa semua reaksi yang terjadi padanya membuatnya sangat kalap. Hingga dia tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang lebih baik dari,

"Bibirmu bekas orang lain! Ewwh!"

Tapi itu benar. Mengingat bibir Naruto sempat bermain di tempat lain cukup lama, Hinata merasa jijik karena Hinata menyaksikannya sendiri.

Namun Naruto malah terkekeh geli.

"Lalu, jika aku ingin meniduri perempuan, bagaimana?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Jenis pertanyaan yang hanya menambah kekalapan Hinata detik itu juga. Gadis itu melotot kaget, kearah Naruto yang kini tengah serius menatapnya.

Hinata gelagapan. Super kalap.

Dan lagi, Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetikpun dari Hinata. Seolah menantang dan menuntut gadis Hyuuga itu untuk segera memberi jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Hinata yang merasa tertekan pun meringis keras. Dia tidak mau kalah, namun tidak mau menjawab dengan fatal juga.

Jadi satu-satu yang terpikirkannya hanya ini,

"Lalu kau hanya perlu menikahiku!"

Blush!

Wajah Hinata habis merona sudah. Dia sudah tak punya muka sekarang. Sangat memalukan rasanya menyuruh pria yang bahkan sudah menolaknya berkali-kali untuk menikahinya. Sangat tidak punya malu!

Blush!

Tapi siapa yang menyangka, jika Hinata harus mendapati pipi dengan tiga garis khas itu merona juga saat Hinata meliriknya.

Hinata langsung terperangah.

Apa dia salah lihat?

Naruto si berandal itu? Malu-malu?

Lupa sudah Hinata pada rasa malunya. Rasa penasaran Hinata yang jauh lebih besar membuatnya dengan berani menatap Naruto yang kini mulai memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Kau malu?" tanya Hinata dan terus berusaha melihat Naruto yang semakin mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Jangan bercanda..." ujar Naruto tak mau mengaku. Kini dia melepaskan Hinata dan membuat jarak.

Hinata yang melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang kaku tertawa kecil. Pipinya masih merona malu, namun dia jauh lebih senang melihat Naruto yang merasa malu mendengar perkataannya.

Hinata pikir Naruto akan tertawa meledek, sama seperti biasanya. Tapi malu-malu? Benar-benar di luar dugaan!

Naruto segera berbalik, lalu berjalan pergi lebih dulu. Dia mendengus pelan. Sangat memalukan! Apa-apaan dengan reaksinya barusan? Hinata pasti akan ke-GR-an!

"Sialan..." rutuk Naruto dan segera berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

"Naruto, kau malu!" Teriak Hinata di belakangnya. Bisa Naruto tebak, Hinata sekarang mengejarnya.

Si pirang itu kemudian mengumpat sekali lagi.

Hinata tersenyum cerah setelah berhasil menggoda Naruto. Jarang-jarang, kan! Mungkin bisa jadi hanya kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup.

Hinata baru saja mau mengejar Naruto, tapi seseorang tiba-tiba saja menghentikannya berjalan.

Itu Kiba.

"Hinata! Ah, aku pikir aku salah lihat. Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai coklat itu, dari yang Hinata lihat, tampaknya Kiba sedang berlatih bersama klub Sepak Bolanya.

"Aah, kau melihatku?" Hinata melirik kearah lapangan yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Hinata harus bilang kalau Kiba sangat jeli jika benar lelaki itu menyadari Hinata dari jarak sejauh itu.

Tapi kemudian Kiba mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jadi Hinata harus percaya.

Gadis itu melirik kebelakang tubuh Kiba dan menemukan Naruto yang berjalan semakin jauh dari tempatnya. Hinata meringis kecil. Dia jadi tertinggal.

"Sebenarnya aku baru selesai bertemu seseorang disini..." Hinata menjawab seadanya. Dia tampak ingin segera menyelesaikan percakapan ini dengan Kiba lalu segera menyusul Naruto.

Tapi tampaknya Kiba lain dengan Hinata, terlihat jelas bahwa dia ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata lebih lama, dan Hinata sadar itu. Dia jadi tak enak hati.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk membiarkan Naruto dan fokus bicara pada Kiba.

"Aku dengar kamu memberi anak-anak sekelas cokelat. Aku tidak dapat bagian ya?"

Hinata tersentak. Dia baru ingat jatah cokelat Kiba yang belum sempat dia kasih. Hinata segera mengambilnya dari tas, lalu memberikannya pada Kiba.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Saat aku membagikannya pulang sekolah tadi, kau sudah tidak ada." Hinata tersenyum, dan Kiba tentu membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebih bahagia.

"Terimakasih..." Kiba yang terbawa suasana mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata sempat terkejut, namun dia berpikir positif bahwa hal begini mungkin saja wajar dilakukan dengan seorang teman.

Namun ini tak sewajar yang dia bayangkan, ketika jemari Kiba bergerak mulai turun memainkan rambutnya, lalu berakhir meraih dagunya agar mereka bertatapan.

Hinata semakin merasa takut, namun dia mencoba tersenyum meski yang tercipta senyuman yang sangat canggung.

Namun senyumannya seketika luntur, tepat ketika dengan cepat Kiba tiba-tiba saja mendekat dan langsung mengecup bibirnya tanpa peringatan.

Hinata sangat terkejut. Dia menatap Kiba tak percaya, tapi pria itu malah memberinya tatapan lembut dan mengatakan, "Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu, Hinata."

Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana, keterkejutan membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya mampu terdiam, terlalu pusing. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

Bagaimana bisa Kiba?

Dan Naruto... Kenapa Hinata harus menangis ketika tiba-tiba mengingat pria itu?

Hinata menjaga dirinya sebaik mungkin. Dia tidak pernah tersentuh. Dia hanya mau orang yang disukainya yang melakukannya. Kiba memang baik, selalu sangat baik padanya, tetapi dia tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Kiba tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padanya. Hinata tidak suka. Hinata hanya mau Naruto.

Hinata tanpa sadar menangis. Kiba kembali mendekat, hendak mencium Hinata lagi, tapi dia berhenti saat menyadari Hinata yang menangis.

Saat itulah Kiba sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya telah membuat Hinata menangis. Belum sempat dia meminta maaf, tubuhnya keburu dihempas oleh seseorang hingga dia terjatuh ke tanah.

Itu Naruto.

Dan dia terlihat kejam dengan tatapan datarnya yang ditujukannya pada Kiba.

"Brengsek!" Naruto menendang perut Kiba satu kali, dan membuat Kiba terbatuk.

Si pirang itu hendak melayangkan tendangannya sekali lagi kalau saja Hinata tidak menahannya.

Naruto menoleh, dan dia geram melihat Hinata menangis semakin keras.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto mendengus keras dan segera membawa Hinata pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kiba yang terduduk dan memandangi kepergian mereka berdua dengan sedih.

Naruto terus menarik Hinata hingga ke parkiran, dia langsung memakaikan helm miliknya ke kepala Hinata, padahal gadis itu masih menangis sesegukan.

Naruto menaiki motornya, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata juga segera naik.

Tapi Hinata tetap diam ditempatnya berdiri, masih menangis dan malah, semakin keras.

Naruto membuang napasnya, jengah.

"Naik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Tetapi Hinata justru menangis semakin keras, lalu berteriak pada Naruto, "Baka!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Jerit Hinata menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

Naruto terkejut, dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan kelakuannya, atau apa yang salah dengan Hinata sebenarnya. Ini yang tidak dia suka... menghadapi perempuan yang menangis. Menghadapi Hinata yang menangis.

Naruto menghela napasnya, lalu kembali turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa yang salah?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Tapi gadis itu malah kembali menyentak Naruto.

"Semuanya! Semuanya yang salah!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, katakan Yang jelas mana yang salah."

"Baka!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku."

"Baka, Naruto baka!" Umpat Hinata lagi. Tapi Naruto hanya diam, membiarkan Hinata bicara sepuasnya. Naruto tahu dia sedang berada diposisi dimana dia harus diam dan membiarkan apa yang Hinata mau. Hinata menangis lagi dibalik helmnya, "Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang membuatku menangis!"

"Aku seperti orang bodoh, menangisinya sendirian. Menyesali jika yang menciumku untuk pertama kali bukanlah orang yang kusukai..."

"Yang menciumku untuk pertama kali bukan kau. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus seberlebihan ini—" Hinata meremas tali tas miliknya dan kemudian membalas menatap Naruto yang sejak tadi mendengarkannya dalam diam. "—ini karena aku begitu menyukaimu. Sangat, sangat menyukaimu. Selama ini aku menyukaimu dengan percaya diri karena aku berbeda dengan wanitamu yang lain."

Tangisnya lagi-lagi semakin mengeras, tapi Hinata sudah tidak peduli betapa memalukannya dia saat ini, "Tapi sekarang, setelah Kiba menciumku... Apa bedanya aku dengan mereka? Aku, aku—huweee..."

Naruto mendengar semua keluh kesah Hinata, dan dia sangat mengerti. Sudah sangat mengerti. Dia tahu betul betapa Hinata menyukainya sejak dulu, Naruto sangat percaya dan mengakui hal itu. Meski sebelumnya, dirinya sendiri dan bahkan semua orang sangat sangsi ketika mendengar bahwa gadis sebaik dan seteladan Hinata menyukai seorang berandalan nomor wahid di sekolahnya.

Tapi Hinata bilang, dia punya banyak alasan kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta kepada Naruto.

Alasan pertama, karena Hinata suka senyumannya.

Setelah mendengar hal itu dari mulut Hinata, Naruto jadi sering bercermin untuk melihat bagaimana rupanya ketika dia tersenyum. Memang tampan, seperti yang sudah dia duga. Tapi dia bertingkah menjadi seperti orang gila setelah mendengarnya. Sering senyum-senyum sendiri didepan cermin.

Jadi dilain waktu, Naruto sangat menolak keras saat Hinata berniat memberitahunya alasan kedua dan alasan yang lainnya kenapa gadis itu menyukai Naruto.

Naruto takut jatuh cinta.

Dengan gadis baik-baik seperti Hinata, dia tidak mau.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Itu karena dia bukan seorang yang baik-baik. Ketika dia menyukai sesuatu, Naruto benar-benar akan menyukainya dan tidak bisa begitu saja melepasnya. Jadi itulah alasan mengapa Hinata masuk _blacklist_ Naruto.

Jika Naruto jatuh cinta dengan gadis baik-baik, maka itu artinya, dia harus menahan segalanya. Naruto tidak suka berada dalam situasi dimana dia menginginkan sesuatu tapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Seperti itulah...

Tapi sialnya, dia jatuh cinta. Pada gadis keras kepala itu.

Di tolak satu kali tak cukup mempan untuk membuatnya menyerah. Hinata hadir terlalu sering... Terlalu sering hingga Naruto lengah, lalu membuat Naruto membiarkannya menjadi terbiasa.

Tau-tau, Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis itu. Semua atensinya tiba-tiba saja dicuri Hinata. Dan Naruto sudah terlambat untuk menolak.

Dan Naruto benar-benar berakhir terjebak dalam situasi yang paling dibencinya. Dia ingin Hinata, tapi dia tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Tidak boleh, atau Naruto harus melihat gadisnya menangis.

Jadi Naruto memilih jalan untuk tetap pada kebiasaannya, tetap bersenang-senang dengan kenakalannya, dan membiarkan Hinata tetap mengejarnya. Siapa tahu, suatu hari nanti gadis itu memilih menyerah, atau bisa jadi, dirinyalah yang akan lupa pada rasa sukanya pada Hinata.

Tapi bayangannya tak semudah itu. Waktu berlalu cukup lama dan Hinata belum menyerah padanya. Dan lagi, Naruto harus menemukan bahwa dia semakin menyukai Hinata.

Sialan. Gadis yang sangat sialan.

Dan puncaknya hari ini.

Hinata tiba-tiba aaja mengatakan hal-ha memalukan yang membuatnya hampir lepas kendali. Naruto bersumpah, dia hampir mencium Hinata tadi.

Tapi hari ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Si brengsek Kiba tiba-tiba saja mencuri ciuman Hinata. Dan Hinata menangis dan itu tetap salahnya.

Sialan. Naruto rugi dua kali lipat.

Jadi?

Naruto mengambil cokelat yang Hinata berikan padanya dari saku dan membukanya asal. Dia segera memakan cokelat-cokelat yang telah Hinata bentuk sedemikian rupa dan menghabiskannya hanya dalam beberapa kali kunyahan.

Hinata yang melihatnya terperangah.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Tapi aku memakan cokelatmu. Tidakkah itu cukup?" Naruto bersumpah, dia hampir ingin meludahkan kembali semua cokelat yang masuk ke mulutnya. Tapi... ah sudahlah. Dia harus membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik sekarang.

Tapi Hinata malah kembali menangis, kembali menyebutnya idiot dan membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Baka! Kau harusnya tidak memakannya kalau tidak suka!" Hinata kali ini menangis sambil marah.

Naruto mulai pusing. Dia hampir menyerah.

"Lalu kau maunya apa?"

Hinata menggeleng ambigu.

Naruto _speechless_.

Kemudian Naruto mengutarakan pemikiran gilanya. Pilihan terakhirnya. Logika yang paling tidak masuk akal baginya, tapi mungkin masuk akal bagi gadis ini. "Kau maunya dicium olehku, tapi yang menciummu malah Kiba. Haruskah aku menciummu sekarang untuk menggantikannya? Begitu?"

Dan benar saja. Hinata diam, jadi itu artinya iya.

Naruto tetap terperangah takjub meskipun dia sudah mengantisipasi setiap jawaban yang akan Hinata berikan.

Menggaruk kepalanya sesaat, lalu mendesah berat. Naruto kemudian membuka kaca helmnya dan menemukan betapa kacaunya wajah gadis itu.

Naruto mengernyit secara terang-terangan, "Jelek sekali..." komentarnya dan sungguh membuat Hinata tersinggung.

Gadis itu memberengut kesal ditengah tangisnya.

"Sekarang adil... Bibirku bekas, dan bibirmu juga bekas." Naruto meraih bahu Hinata dan menarik gadis itu mendekat. Sontak, Hinata berhenti menangis karena dia menahan napasnya. "Jadi jika lain kali aku ingin menciummu, tidak ada alasan."

Mata Hinata melebar mendengar kalimat Naruto yang terakhir.

Lain kali?

Tapi Hinata tidak bisa memikirkannya terlalu lama, karena sedetik kemudian, Naruto sudah begitu saja menempelkan bibirnya.

Si kuning ini tampak ahli melakukannya. Bagaimana dia mulai memainkan bibir Hinata dengan cara yang tidak pernah gadis itu bayangkan.

Dalam sekejap, pria itu membuatnya lupa diri. Hinata sudah tidak tahu apa kakinya masih menapak pada bumi atau tidak. Yang dia rasakan hanyalah bagaimana cara Naruto menciumnya, dan betapa eratnya lengan Naruto melingkari bahunya dan membuat mereka begitu rapat hingga berbagi panas tubuh.

Hinata hampir gila, ciuman ini raaa cokelat! Tetapi dia butuh oksigen sekarang juga!

Menepuk punggung Naruto beberapa kali, akhirnya pria itu mau melepaskannya.

Hinata segera mengais udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Hinata melirik Naruto takjub. Betapa hebatnya si Uzumaki itu, tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali dan malah sibuk menyeringai kearahnya.

Hinata menggeram malu.

"Lagi?" Sialan. Tawaran Naruto benar-benar menggiurkan.

Tapi ini sekolah, dan Hinata punya reputasi sangat baik yang harus dijaga. Jadi dia harus menolak tawaran mesum itu.

"Eh? Kau malu ya?" Naruto melebarkan seringainya, yang sialannya, terlihat sangat tampan.

Membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena malu.

Hinata buru-buru menutup kaca helmnya lagi. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah memalukannya dari Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Sangat tampan. Membuat Hinata berdesir bahagia, melihat akhirnya Naruto bisa sesenang ini ketika bersamanya. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Hinata segera berjalan kebelakang Naruto, mendorong punggung pria itu agar segera berjalan kearah motornya dan berhenti menggodanya.

"Antarkan aku pulang..."

"Yakin? Kau mau pulang atau main ke rumahku?"

"..."

Sial. Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berubah jadi semenyenangkan ini dan membuat Hinata berakhir mengangguk seperti orang bodoh?

Hinata sungguh hanya tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini, jika saja esok Naruto akan kembali menjadi Naruto yang dingin seperti biasanya.

Jadi, biarkan Hinata merasa salah paham untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Apaaa iniiii?! *syokSendiri*

Huft. Beneran, lagi eror saya. Aneh bangeeet kaaan *mewek*

Gini loh, seperti biasa, saya bukan seorang yg merayakan event semacam valentine. Tapi NaruHina beneran harus punya seenggaknya satu kisah karena NaruHina cocok bgt di event semacam ini. Hohoho.

 **Dan tolong, ada yang bisa bantu aku kasih judul ff ini?** Aku beneran nggak punya ide yg lebih kreatif.

Oya, untuk ff Kontras, aku minta maaf karena banyak sekali kekurangan disana. Selain karena aku positif nggak jago buat multichap, ff itu juga ff yang aku pake buat bangun mood nulis. Beneran, aku minta maaf bangeeet.

Kalau gitu, see you next project minna!

 **Luv**.

 **REVIEW**

160213


End file.
